The Masquerade
by Shadows In My Love
Summary: Have fun! And pleaserdeplease... Review my story!! *almost crying*


The Masquerade

****

Part one: _What a disappointment?_

This is the man I was telling you about in the first part: Vegeta.

I suppose you already know that he is a pureblooded Saiyan from the planet Vegeta? Well, He came to the Earth, to check out on an other Saiyan, an inferior one, named Son Gokou. Vegeta thought that he, the prince, was much better than that softie. But what a disappointment! In the upcoming fight (episode Gokou versus Vegeta: a Saiyan Duel) that took a long time of fighting and a lot of cursing, Vegeta lost...

Because Gokou was not a cruel man, and sportive, he spared his enemies life.

But Vegeta comes back, and a lot of mean and cruel, invincible enemies too, to fight Son Gokou. Son Gokou has to protect the Earth as good as possible.

But will this work out...?

In the first episode of VSB (Vegeta Strikes Back) which is called **_"The Masquerade"_** you will see the possibilities of becoming a Super Saiyan, and to become a winner!

And, of course, the fun part of having a masquerade!

__

Chapter I: Sadness and bickering

'Darn him! Can't that little twit just stop that stupid moping???' Vegeta looked very angry at his one time archenemy Gokou.

Gokou shaked his head. 'No, he can't. He is so sad, because Krillin died in the fight against Frieza.'

Vegeta laughed mordacious. 'That little cueball-head? Well, at least he finally got a hole-in-one, didn't he? Ha, ha!'

'Shut up, Vegeta. Gohan had become very keen on that little man...' Gokou sighted, a bit sad. 'But now he's dead, and we can't do nothing else but wait 'till the Great Dragon grants our wish to restore him.'

'We can do something! We can find Frieza's hidingplace!' Vegeta smiled. 'And snite hip and tight.'

'No, no! We haven't got enough men to gather the power to kill that foul creature of a Frieza! He will have us executed, before we're even getting close to him! No, that's a dead end, Vegeta.'

'Kakarot, stop being so mortal! O, sorry, I forgot.. Your a human now, aren't you?' He sneered. 'If our planet still existed , you would be the laughingstock there! Ha, ha, ha!'

Gokou became very angry now. 'What did you just say? !!' He growled, enraged by Vegeta's nagging.

Vegeta repeated his pestering words with a cruel smile on his face. 

Gokou turned red at once, and he shot a powerbeam to Vegeta's head. But instead of fading at least the pester's nose away, it got grabbed out of the air, and thrown over a shoulder.

'Stop it, you mealy-mouthed wimp.' He said it with rocky resolution. 'Or I'll break your bones one after the other..'

'O, really? I bet you won't.' Gokou grinned. 'I bet.'

Vegeta did a step forward. 'OK. Come on over here and I'll start with re-building your ugly head!' 

At that touchy moment, the eldest son of Gokou, Gohan, came shambling into the living room.

'Hi dad. Hi Vegeta.' He looked very mopy and sad.

Gokou called out, full of suprise: 'Gohan! What are you doing here? Is your sulking mood finally over?'

Gohan looked up to his father sadly. His dark eyes stood dolefully. 'Sort of.'

'O. Eh.... great! I guess...' Gokou watched his son walking out of the room again, up the stairs, and heard the door slamming.

Vegeta couldn't help smirking. 'What a softy!' 

'He's not!'

'He's!'

'Not!'

'O yes, he is! Just like you!'

'Not at all!'

'He is and you are!'

The arguing continued for almost half an hour...

__

Chapter II: The Big Meeting

'So, let's set out our devised army plan...' Gokou looked around in the circle of anxious faces.

All the guys were there, nah, almost everyone. Except for Krillin, of course.

You already know why Krillin is not with them. Because he was killed by Frieza, and the Dragon hasn't restored him yet.

And now Gohan is in mourning, because he is sure that the Dragon will not be able to bring his friend back.

Well, he is, but I will not reveal the secret 'till the right moment is reached! Kay, I'm just buttering it up, I know.

At this very moment, the Z soldiers are in a meeting, to set out their army plan.

'Oh, I see dear Vegeta has got an idea. Go ahead.'

Vegeta stood up, and grinned his cruel grin. 'Well, I had the idea, we could get some guns, stalk them, and then.... BAM!!!'

He shattered a Chinese vase with a big electric blue beam.

'Vegeta!!!' Gokou was getting into real panic. 'That was the rare and valuable Chinese vase from Chi Chi's Great-Great-Great Grandmother! O no, she will kill me if she sees it! Ooooh...'

'It's actually Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother, dad...' Gohan added coldly.

'AND SO WHAT? !!' Goku yelled out, pointing at the colorful splinters all over the floor. 

Vegeta smirked, not the least bit ashamed. 'I didn't saw anything else that was good enough to shatter. Well, except for you. '

Gokou was in real panic now. 'Ooh.. I'm so dead...'

Gohan jumped off his chair. 'I'll clean it up for you, dad.' He picked up all of the splinters, and putted them in another vase on the table.

'Now mum will not notice, I hope sincerely.' He looked concerned at his father, who'd become very, very pale.

'Shall I get you a glass of water, dad?' He made a mad dash for the kitchen, and got his father a glass of cold water.

'Thank you...' Gokou shivered, and wanted to drink it. But Gohan must have misunderstood his father's words, and instead of letting him drink it, he threw it in his father's face.

'COLD!!!' Gokou looked as if he was being murdered in very cold blood, and started jumping around like a big, blond frog. 

Vegeta and the others started laughing their heads off. 

Vegeta did an idiot imitation of Gokou, jumping pestering up and down. 'Look, I'm the famous Son Gokou, and today I'm a dangerous ninja-frog! Whoehaha!!'

Now everybody was almost dying of laughter.

Gokou had already stopped jumping around, and looked very ashamed of his self.

Now, I can tell you, that there wasn't much 'meeting' left after this theater!

__

Chapter III: The return of the phantom fumbler

After everybody had returned to their homes, everything was quiet in the house of Son Gokou.

But not for long...

Gokou was reading a comic about Pokémon, and his son Gohan was watching television.

But suddenly, they heard a strange, creaking noise from the corridor.

Well, Gokou heard it, and Gohan not, because he was watching a very noisy clip of Jive Jones, on MTV.

With one zap of the television controller, Gokou let the punkhaired snob shut up.

'Hay!' Gohan was ready to go in big protest, but his father hissed: 'Ssst, you little rebel! Didn't you heard that strange noise coming from the hall?'

Gohan, who was getting a bit mad, said in a loud voice: 'No, I haven't heard that stupid noise, so turn the TV back on again, dad! I was watching Jive!'

'Shut up, you idiotic kid! Maybe it's a burglar, trying to steal all of our money!'

'Cool! Can I keep him, dad? Please...?' Gohan hopped off the sofa, and opened the door a bit. 

'I see nothing, dad. Maybe it was just the wind blowing by?'

But at the moment Gohan said that line, the noise sounded again, harder than before.

'See! I told you so!' Gokou was alarmed, and grabbed a candle from the window seal.

But, at that moment, a sound came, like someone was falling, painfully hard, of the stairs.

'Ouch, ouch, OUCH!!'

Gokou and Gohan ran to the stairs, to become aware of a man, or woman, totally dressed up in a long, black coat.

'Tell me who you are, or I'll shoot a leak in you!' Gohan said, menacing. He held up his water pistol, like it was a real one.

'Have mercy, James Bond Junior! I'm just a poor, poor creature, who fell out of the defect space pod he was in, and crashed trough your eh... now very charming sealing...'

'Really? O Hell, now I'm a gonner!' Gokou almost fainted by the idea what his wife would do to him, if the would come home and see the broke-down house.

'But who or what are you, what's your name?' Gohan tried to see the face of the creature. 'Are you an animal?'

'An ANIMAL? ! How DARE you? ! I'm the almighty FRIEZA!' When he had said that, he slapped his self. 

'Freezing Gods! Why did I had to say that??'

'FRIEZA???!!!' Gokou was back to reality, and looked very mad too.

'No, you're wrong, my eh... friend. I'm not Frieza, or whoever that might be. I'm sure it is a charming person. But no, I'm, I'm... I'm.... The Phantom Fumbler!'

Little Gohan was impressed. 'Wow! Just like that guy in Tom Todd's Ground: The Phantom Fumbler Returns! Cool!'

'Yeah, right. And I'm Santa.' Gokou wouldn't believe that that weirdo was actually his son's great movie idol.

'Cut it out, dad! He's way cool! Wow, it's almost unbelievable! That I get to meet my dream: wow!'

'Yeah, I'm wow, or whatever that might be...' The voice of the Phantom was a bit woman like, but Gohan didn't noticed it at all. All he was noticing was his famous hero...

__

Chapter VI: Vegeta is tongue-tied!

'So, that weird guy actually is the world-famous Phantom Fumbler?' Vegeta laughed. 'What a magnificent joke! And I'm Frieza, right?!'

Gokou smiled a bit sourly. 'Well, he has got Gohan to believe. Only he never takes off that cranky coat of his. I wonder what's under it...'

'Probably his ugly face!' Vegeta waved at the waitress. 'More beer!'

Then he turned back to Gokou again. 'You must see to reveal his real identity! Undress him, and take some advantage of it!!'

Vegeta saw all the people in the bar looking at him. 'I... eh... did not meant... eh... not really... take off his undies... or some.... eh... thing...'

'Oh. You already gotten me to believe, Mr. gay guy...' Gokou watched all the people pointing at them, and whispering mean words like ' Dirty homo's' and 'Disgusting gays'. 

When a group of mean looking skinheads started to move slowly towards them, Goku decided to leave the bar, and in a fast way too.

'Well, let's go somewhere else. I think they don't really like people like us in here...'

'I surely not disagree with you this time! Let's go on hightail, and fast!'

'Right.'

As fast as they could afford, the two Saiyan warriors sneaked out of the cafe.

At Gokou's house...

'O, and you remember the episode where you fought the cruel Mortal Men? That was way too cool! 

But how did you do that trick to finish them off, without even looking at them? Was that blind guessing? Or just good luck?'

Gohan looked very curious at his great idol, dressed in his black coat, only his eyes were visible, red and bit helpless.

'Well.... yeah, that thing.... eh... I.... I just... eh.. aimed at the right time!' He turned quickly away from the little half Saiyan boy.

'eh... now I need some rest. Would you mind going somewhere else? Go play in the sand box, making sandcastles and shortcakes with your little toddlerfriends?'

Gohan smiled. 'Of course, sir! I would do anything for you! Even if that means embarrassing myself by playing with those drooling, disgusting tots in a muddy heap of dirt! And thank you ever so much for the autograph! All my friends will be so jealous! Bye, Peeve!' He turned around for the last time. 'Eh... can I call you Peeve?'

'Of course you can. Hope to see you never again.... eh... I meant very soon, my little... eh... friend.'

'So, and now tell me: who the hell are you?' Vegeta's eyes were like black fire, burning holes in the creatures eyes.

The Phantom Fumbler yawned and gazed back at Vegeta, looking really bored. 

"Whoa ha.. I'm the Phantom Fumbler, mister. I can right every wrong. I'm the big Savior of our Galaxy and the worlds after that. Can't you see me flex my beautiful muscles?"

Vegeta sighted like a bad soapactor. "Stop flexing your lousy muscles, you pathetic fake! I already know that you're not who you pretend to be!"

The Phantom Fumbler looked at Vegeta shocked. "How do you know that, Vegeta? !"

Vegeta pointed at him straight, and shouted. "Aha! You just said my name! And you didn't knew what my name was, did you? ! You tricked yourself out, you sucker!"

The PF sighted. "Ok, you got me, Vegeta. I am not The Phantom Fumbler. I'm Batman in disguise."

Vegeta's eyes became big as ping-pong balls. "What? You are Batman?!! Sweetly?"

The black-coated person nodded. "I sure am, dear Robin. Let's get out the stone-aged batmobile and play flettermaus!"

Vegeta looked at him, stunned. When he could speak again, he said:

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Batman? I'm your biggest fan!"

'Sure you can, Vegeta. Here you are..' "Batman" handed Vegeta an autograph. "Right?"

Vegeta was totally happy. "Wow, thank you, mister Batman! I just love your movies! And I watch your cartoons every evening before I go to bed!"

"Batman" hissed: "And you won't tell the others who I really am, will you, Vegeta? Swear it on your batheart!"

Vegeta smiled. "Of course not, I won't say a thing, mister bat! You are my hero!"

And Vegeta danced away, kissing his autograph.

"We'll just see who's the sucker here..." Hissed the dark figure.

"So, he's really Batman?!" Goku looked at his onetime archenemy literally shocked. 

Vegeta smiled a big, shiny smile. "Yes, he is! Oh, isn't it just great? He made my day! No, he made my life!"

Goku shaked his head. "Your parents made your life, dummy. Nay, I don't believe it.. I'm sure he's no more than a lousy liar! I'll pick out on him!"

Vegeta's happy face faded away for a second or two. "You won't hurt him, will you Goku? If you will, I'll cut your troat, slowly and painful! No one touches my hero!"

Goku sighed. "Doesn't matter how much I want to cut that Batman's throat, I'll try to keep myself from really harming him, prince. Especially for you, kay?'

"I don't trust you.."

"You don't need to trust me. Just promise me that you're not going to wear the same clothes as that Bat-Guy.

I wouldn't stand the awful look of you in a panty..."

"Reveal yourself, mister Phantom Fumbler-Batman!"

The dark figure sighted some sadly sigh. "Sorry that I had to tell your friends so many lies, dear Son Goku. It was so impossible to tell just nothing else but the naked truth. Everybody would be so shocked, you know. But... eh.... can you keep a secret, boy?"

Goku looked curious. "Yeah, sure. I'm your man. Tell me."

And the figure hissed: "I'm nobody more or less than Harry Potter!"

Goku almost fainted. "NO! Not that cute little wizardboy!"

"YES!" 

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"No." He sighted. "OK, that was a pretty mean lie too. I'm not cute, and I'm not a wizard. I'm really Pikachu."

Goku almost fainted again. "Pikachu?"

"Yes. Eh.. I meant... Pika, pika!"

"Chilling Coolness, man, you really are that electric, yellow toymouse!"

"Pika."

Goku was more than just shocked. He felt the child in himself coming up. "Wow! That means you're really alive! Ha! I told Vegeta about you being real, but he just laughed at me and said I was crazy, and that cartoonfigures couldn't live in the real world! He was being soooo mean to me!"

"Pika. Vegeta is just a dumb boy. Pika. Don't listen to him. Pika."

Goku smiled broadly. 'I won't! I really promise, mister Pikachu! Or is it miss Pikachu?'

'Keep it going on mister...'

'Alright!'

"Well... eh... Pika, pika, goodbye my newfound friend. And don't forget about the power inside you!" He does a girlish scream.

"I'll never forget that one, mister Pikachu. Bye!"

"I tell you one thing, that thing is Pikachu!!" Goku leaned too far backwards, and fell off his chair. "I swear!" 

Vegeta yawned with a bored expression on his sly face. "Yeah, sure! And pigs can fly!"

(two pigs fly by) Vegeta: "Fuck!!"

Goku climed back on his chair. "You can say that again, friend! Eh... enemy, I mean. He really is mister Pikachu! I swear it on my death and my grave! I'll drop dead if it isn't the whole truth!"

Vegeta sighted. "If that was only possible..."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up yourself!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm your prince, so you have to obey me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a prince of nothing!"

"Why that, you infinite looser? !!"

"Cause the planet was destroyed by freezing Freeza!" Goku smirked, leaned too far forwards, and fell off his chair again. "Noooo!!"

Vegeta looked at him meanly, and kicked him in his back.

"Stop playing games, you darn nooky! It's not funny! He tells me he's Batman, and you he's Pikachu!"

Goku stood up. Again. 

"I know. That's not funny. But you are so funny. The only thing you want is power. And then, suddenly, you care about some batguy with a batmobile! That is so... so.... so..."

"So what?"

"Well, you know, so batty-boyish!!"

"Ha, ha." Vegeta kicked Goku off his chair. "You know yourself already, looser? You're the one who keeps nagging on and on about some yellow, squeaking Micky Mouse with electric poles! Now, tell me, who's the sucker over here? You? Or me?"

Goku looked up at him sadly. "No idea. But I think you've bruised my ankle.... Again."

"O yesss, my plan is going perfect, 'till now..." Hissed the black-coated creature happily, while he's reading the Break Out!.

"Hay, Madonna is getting a divorce. Poor girl." He turned a page and read on.

All of a sudden a shadowy figure jumped on his back. The coat fell of, and the creature revealed to be the ugly monster he's always been...

FRIEZA!!!

'Damn!!! Why do you have to jump out on me like that, you nooky cookie? !!!' Frieza cries out, and turns around.

And who are standing there… It are Batman and Pikachu!!!

Batman lifts up his pink cape, and makes a cute pirouette. 'In the name of all the batty-boys: you must tell the truth, you mean snake!… Please?'

Frieza starts to snigger. 'No.'

'Pika!!' The little yellow pole-mouse jumps up, grabs a machinegun and shoots a hole in Frieza.


End file.
